


Worth Cooking For

by Methoxyethane



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff Out The Wazoo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami makes his move. FINALLY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Cooking For

**Author's Note:**

> Whatever I don't even care anymore HAVE MY DRABBLES BECAUSE I HAVE NOT BEEN WRITING REAL THINGS

And that was when Kagami decided. You know what? Fuck this shit.

He walked over to Kuroko’s desk, and in front of god and half of their classmates said “Hey, Kuroko, let’s go on a date this weekend.”

Kuroko, for once, actually looked a little surprised. At least, for him he did. On anyone else it was just raising their eyebrows a little, but there were different standards of expression for people like Kuroko. People of which there were very few.“What… kind of date?”

Kagami thought about it. “Let’s go to the zoo. I’ve never been to a Japanese zoo before, I bet they have different animals here.”

“It stands to reason,” Kuroko said agreeably.

“Right. So on Saturday we can meet at my place, I’ll make us lunch, and then we’ll go afterwords.” This was going even better than Kagami had thought. If he had stopped to think about it.

“Oh, so dating you means you’ll cook for me? I feel so honored. Kagami-kun should start making me bentos.”

Kagami’s response was to snort derisively. “Yeah right. If I’m making you lunch every day then I might as well make enough for myself too, and with as much as I eat that’s way too much fucking effort. And groceries.”

“Oh? Aren’t I worth the effort?”

“Bitch, you aren’t even worth the price of a movie ticket. Why do you think we’re going to the zoo instead?”

They stared at each other for just a beat, before breaking into mutual smiles, Kagami huffing with laughter.

“That’s not the kind of thing you say to someone you’re asking out, Kagami-kun. You’re very bad at this,” Kuroko scolded, fondness in his voice.

Kagami scratched the back of his head, face red but still smiling as well. “Whatever, you knew it was a joke. And I still managed to get a date, so I can’t be that bad at this, can I?”

“You are, though. Technically I never said yes. I can back out at any time, and then you’ll have to go to the zoo by yourself.”

“Yeah, but then you won’t get lunch.”

“That’s true. I suppose Kagami-kun’s cooking is worth suffering your company for an afternoon, though, so I’ll have to agree.”

Kagami was about to answer with “Damn straight,” but that’s when the teacher finally decided to appear. Instead, he made his way back to his own desk quickly, only stopping when Kuroko spoke again.

“Saturday?” He confirmed.

Kagami nodded. “Saturday.”

Neither of them stopped smiling for the rest of class. (Which annoyed the hell out of their schoolmates, but that was fine with Kagami. Buncha jealous dateless losers.)


End file.
